Awaited Destiny
by RickylFangirl
Summary: Rick Grimes and his group found a safe prison to survive in. But little did He know his destiny is a about to change. Find out if it's good or bad. And meet someone along the way that may help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was hot just like any other day in Atlanta. Nobody knew the exact day or month anymore. There was no way of knowing or figuring it out. Since the zombie apocalypse started, time just seemed to stop for all of the survivors. For Rick and his group it hadn't been easy but they managed.

It was just about 7:00 A.M., When Rick heard a small yet needy cry of his newborn baby girl. He got up out of bed even though he never slept much at all anymore. He was always worrying about something or someone and never himself. Only a couple months had passed since Lori's death and he found it hard to move past that. But he was thankful for who he still had, Carl and Judith. Without them Rick wouldn't be able to survive this mad world. As Rick got up from his bunk in his cell block, he often wondered why all of this happened in the first place. Then he'd always tell himself this all happened for a reason, and he and his family had a purpose for still being alive. After reminding himself of that and looking at his beautiful baby girl, he couldn't help but smile softly. Rick picked up Judith in his arms and went out to check on everyone.

As soon as Rick walked into the main room of the prison, he was surprised to see everyone awake and cheerful so early in the morning. Even Judith was in a happy mood being in her father's arms. When Rick stopped with baby Judith in his arms everyone greeted the both of them. "Hey, how did you sleep?" Carl asked, rising from his seated position to stand in front of his father. He had a concerned look on his face. 

Rick replied, "Same as usual- had another nightmare." Carl always worried about his dad, he knew the strain of Lori's death and taking care of Judith was taking a toll on him. Rick saw his look and placed a hand on Carl's shoulder. "It's okay, son, I'm fine," Rick gave Carl a little squeeze, "Don't you worry about me."Carl knew that his father could handle himself, and even he tried to prove he was fine on his own as well. Carl chose not to share a room with his father and opted to take a cell by himself close to his dad. They found a table to sit at, and enjoyed eating breakfast as a family. As everyone sat around table and lightly chatted, Rick fell into silence with his own thoughts. Even though there was chaos at first, everyone in the group had somehow gotten closer. Especially now that they had a safe place to live. It wasn't much of a home right then, but Rick believed it could potentially become one over time.

As he was still lost in thought, Rick suddenly felt a soft yet familiar hand on his shoulder from behind. Instantly, he turned to see an elderly man with white hair and matching beard. It was Herschel standing over him. He looked at Rick as if he'd known him his whole life, and was happy to see him. Rick smiled back just as Herschel spoke, " How's everything going this morning?"

"So far so good, let's see how the rest of the day goes." Rick replied. Hershel nodded and spoke once more. "We're gonna need supplies for Judith and some medical supplies. Do you think we can put together a team and do a run today?" He thought for a moment about his idea, "There will be a run, but I'll go by myself. That way the prison will still be guarded just in case" He continued as the older man gave him a unsure look, " I wouldn't want anything to happen to the prison or any of the group. If I made a team and took them with me there would be no one here to defend it, so that's why it would be better if I went by myself." Herschel didn't like the idea but nodded because he knew Rick would go either way. Rick gave the old man a reassuring look, "I can handle myself, just make sure and watch over Carl and Judith for me" Herschel spoke as he now looked over at Carl then at his daughter Beth. " I will, they're in good hands. Beth will help me out too if I need it." Rick gave Herschel a light pat on the shoulder just before the man went to go speak with Beth.

An hour had went by and by then Rick was almost ready to go. All he had left to do was put away some needed supplies in the car. Carl was helping him despite hating to see his father go. After they finished, Rick went to go say goodbye to Judith who was busy sucking her fist while in Beth's arms. Once again, Carl gave his dad a concerned look. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Help keep Judith safe in the meantime." He gently placed his hand on Carl's head and gave him a small smile. Carl glanced up at his dad and stood up straight with his chest puffed out, " I know ... I'll protect little Judy and everyone."

"Good man," he nodded. Rick then walked around the car to the driver side and climbed in as Glenn ran over to the gate and opened it for him. After a few seconds, Rick took off and waved at Glenn to close the gates behind him.

After driving a few miles away from the prison, he found a safe place to pull the car over. He withdrew a map from the car's creaky compartment which was marked with places they could acquire supplies safely. They had mapped out and searched every single location within radius of the prison except for one, which was a pharmacy and market. The reason none of them had been there yet was because last time there were walkers surrounding the building and they didn't want to risk wasting ammunition or having anyone get hurt. Rick wanted to check it and see if it had less undead populace surrounding it. There was potential in salvaging medicines or possibly

non- perishable food. Gently setting the map down, he took off in the direction of the pharmacy while driving slowly and without his lights on. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself.

Once Rick finally got close to the pharmacy, he parked the car somewhere out of sight so no one would find it or could take it. Then he grabbed his revolver and a rifle out of the back. Without looking back he made his way in the direction of the store being as quiet as possible through the woods. Rick stopped abruptly when he started hearing a faint noise of something rustling in the bushes behind him. After a few moments of careful listening, he decided it was too weak of a walk to warrant any concern, possibly an animal of sorts. As Rick got closer he made sure to scope out the area before going forward. It was then he noticed a couple of roamers wandering in front of the building. Nothing he couldn't handle though, is what he thought to himself. The only disadvantage he had was that his rifle didn't have a silencer, but the revolver did. He needed to get closer to them, but that wasn't something he was about to do willingly.

Instead, Rick decided it was best to sneak past them without causing a ruckus in the process. He looked for a way around them and saw that there is a pathway on the right hand side of the store. Rick started to pursue that pathway, but when he did he could hear the unmistakable sound of that rustling from earlier getting closer. Instantly, he took off swiftly and quietly towards the alley. As he got closer, he was able to sneak under the fence without much trouble. A bemused feeling overcame him once he was on the other side of the fence. What he saw was a walker graveyard

-there were a bunch of them, some scattered, some piled up- every single one of them were dormant. Someone had been here, Rick thought to himself. "Now I have to actually be careful" he said quietly. Judging by the smell of boiling, rotting flesh and all the blood dried up, he could tell they had been dead for a while. After turning one over with his foot, its head rolled off a few inches away. Covering his nose and mouth to avoid the stench, he kept walking down the path without making a sound.

He made sure to check his surroundings before he looked for a way into the pharmacy. After a quick sweep around the building to the back, he found the shipments garage door brought up just enough for a person to crouch under. Taking up his revolver, he knelt down and peered underneath the garage door only to find there was no threat. So far so good, he thought to himself reassuringly. It seemed like nothing human or dead had been left in there, but the real worry was what lied in the store itself. Although the pharmacy inside was quite dark, Rick remembered to pack a flashlight. He turned it on and squinted through the narrow lighting so his eyes would adjust. A grin of triumph soon graced his face when he saw what appeared to be full shelves of supplies. It seemed too good to be true… entirely too good. Why had this stuff not been touched or tampered with? Surely someone had come through here; those walkers didn't just kill themselves. All of his senses were screaming to be on alert as he flashed the light down a few aisles. He didn't find anything out of the ordinary- no items scattered, no shelves completely emptied, no bodies. Everything was as if it had been frozen in time.

A few hours went by as he collected what was needed for their group. He made a few trips back and forth to the car to unload whatever he could carry. The last trip he made was to get a few more boxes of formula for Judith. Rick stumbled upon a comic he thought Carl would enjoy, so he grabbed that too. He could tell it was time to leave since hours had passed and he noticed that it was almost sunset. Rick was heading to the door he came in through but stopped when he heard a loud noise coming from outside. The walkers that were left out there would surely take notice of the sound and start to follow the noise. He knew he was in trouble and had to hurry before any of them came. Rick now ran quickly underneath door. When he emerged outside, he saw a stranger beating a long stick against the metal shutter of the garage. The man had an evil grin on his face as he withdrew the stick. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rick hissed under his breath. Before he could get an answer, however, a walker had already made it behind the building. A feeling of dread washed over Rick as he realized the severity of their situation. Slowly more of the walkers friends began pouring in behind. Within no time, they would be surrounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It felt as if the walkers were closing in on them; stifling any sort of movement that Rick could make, but they hadn't even reached him yet. The noise of the walkers silenced in his mind as Rick tried to grip clarity and focus on the stranger in front of him. He made extra sure to note every detail in his mind of how this stranger looked. Rick observed that he was a man with a rough, rugged appearance. His arms were riddled with wiry, bulging muscles and big hands that could do damage to anyone who came into contact with them. The man had short, dark brown hair that barely concealed a set of piercing hazel eyes. To Rick, they seemed so cold and distant. It was obvious that those eyes had seen horrible things and will continue to see more horrible events unfold at his own hands. This demeanor unsettled Rick greatly.

Recalling Rick from his thoughts, the stranger began to speak in a low, threatening tone, "You're mine now and you can start by giving me what you've collected," he smirked.

Rick returned his suggestion with an irritated look, "I don't think so. This is my stuff, why don't you go get your own? There's plenty more inside." 

The stranger was not pleased with his answer as he began to get furious. "See, that's not how this is gonna work. Either you give it to me peacefully and leave- or I'm gonna have to do something I really don't wanna do." Rick instantly got into a defensive stance and spoke dangerously, "It's not gonna happen, I've dealt with your kind before,"Rick stopped talking once he heard soft footfalls coming from behind him. Just as he was about to confront a possible walker, he was hit hard on the back of the head. Rick slowly lost vision as he fell to the floor, the last thing he remembered hearing was the laughter of the strange man in front of him.

The stranger walked over to where Rick had fallen and sighed happily as if he had just found a treasure. He smiled sadistically, placing a foot on Rick's back, " Oh my, look at you. You've been a very bad boy and now you're mine… you should have listened," the man chortled softly.

The newcomer came closer now and hesitantly spoke, " Victor, what are we gonna do with him?" Victor glanced sharply at the man and spoke in an irritated tone, " We're gonna take him back to our base, Daryl, so grab him and put him in the truck," he smirked darkly, "Oh, and don't hurt him in the process. We need him and if anything more happens to him you'll be in a world of hurt." Victor walked around Rick's unconscious body over to Daryl and whispered closely in the man's ear, " I know you don't want a repeat of what happened before, so be just good."

Daryl shuddered at his words and tried not to remember. After a pause, he spoke quietly, "Yes, I understand. No harm will come to him Victor,"The muscly man smiled creepily, pleased by his answer. "Good." was all he said as he walked back over in the direction of their truck.

By that time, the walkers started getting more persistent behind the rusty chain link fence. More and more kept pouring in. The fences were not going to hold much longer which meant that they needed to get a move on before the situation worsened. He bent down next to where Rick was laid down out cold. He quietly whispered, "I'm sorry whoever you are," Gently, he lifted Rick off of the ground and brought him over to the truck with haste. After laying him down, Daryl ran back over to grab his supplies just as the walkers broke down the fence. The walkers started advancing on Daryl quickly. He was almost caught by one, but he managed to dash away in time to get back to the truck. Victor started the engine just as Daryl climbed in the back and they started speeding out of the lot that was soon to be filled with countless walkers.

Hours had passed since Rick was knocked out. He began to slowly open his eyes groggily. There was a persistent pounding in his head as he tried to focus his eyesight only to see a metal roof above himself. He didn't recognize anything around him, which didn't surprise him considering he was taken against his own will. Rick whispered to himself, "Why am I here... why didn't he just kill me," He tries to rub the back of his throbbing head but realized that wouldn't be possible. His arms and legs were bound by chains that wounded up around his torso down to his ankles. A mixture of anger and dread filled him as he yelled out in frustration, "Let me go! Where are you, you sick psycho?!"

He could hear a door slam shut from behind him and the sound of footsteps getting closer. The room was too poorly lit to see anything or anyone, but he caught a glimpse of a shadow moving beside him. A faint voice began to speak softly, "I'll let that little insult slide since you're new here," The figure stepped forward into a beam of light cast from an opening in the shutters to reveal that it was the same hulking man from earlier, "After all, I did say 'you're mine' earlier, so I won't punish you right away," The stranger jeers at Rick which was returned with a look of in vain to get himself free, Rick thrashed against the ground and jangled the metal chains. It was an impossible task since they were locked together. Stopping once his body started to ache, he hissed, "Let me out. I'm not yours and you're not gonna keep me here." As he said that, the Stranger had began laughing with glee. The man knelt down beside Rick and whispered so sweetly that it made his stomach churn,"Now that's funny, pet… there's no way you're leaving, I won't allow it. You know better than that, Rick."

When Rick heard this mysterious man call him by such a moniker, he couldn't help but shudder.

"How do you know my name and where am I?" The man cleared his throat with a smile, " You can't hide anything from me, I find things out one way or another. But to answer your second question- you're in my basement, there's nothing more to say." Rick noticed that the stranger's smile grew darker. He tried to keep calm but everything about this man irritated every fiber of his being. 'You'd better let me go or else you're gonna be sorry for messing with me." The man scoffed psychotically, "Oh, Rick, it's funny that you think you can threaten me in your position. But I can't just letcha off the hook. Finder's keepers, right?"

"How rude of me though, I haven't introduced myself. The name's Victor." All the while the man is talking, Rick fidgets with his chained up arms and legs. Managing to get a hold on a loose, long piece of chain, he tries to lash the man with it. Victor immediately backed away with a chuckle, "I love that fire inside your eye's Rick, I'll make you hate me even more after I'm done." After a moment of silence, Rick smirked, " You know what, Victor, or whatever your name is? You're pitiful and I'll be getting out of here alive there's no doubt about that…but not before getting licks in at that ugly mug-" Rick was cut off harshly as Victor bent down to punch him square in the jaw.

The cracking sound echoed throughout the room loud enough to make Daryl shudder as he observed from the shadows. He had been there the whole time, watching, waiting, and hoping that this man wouldn't have to endure the same things he had. Several times he'd even considered unlocking the chains just before Rick woke up as to give the man a chance, but any thoughts of helping were pushed out of him once Victor returned.

Victor became more enraged as Rick spat blood up onto his face, splattering his cheek with a dark red. The man recoiled his large hand to punch Rick in eye, causing him to become dizzy and grunt in pain. Glancing up at Victor with his one good eye, he had a dangerous and chilling gaze. Victor just laughed maniacally, clearly not phased one bit by the vulnerable man beneath him. Before Rick could do anything more, Victor violently barraged him with punches with no intent of stopping. But this time it wasn't just on his face, his body was beaten as well. A couple minutes of complete abuse went by and now droplets of blood fell to the floor. His face was a bloodied and bruised pulp along with his body. Victor just kept chortling wickedly as he gazed down at Rick.

It was getting harder for Daryl to watch this scene unfold. Even though he never knew Rick or where he came from, it brought back bad memories from the past. After all, when he was just a child he was abused by his father. The whole time the beatings would occur, his brother Merle would watch and do nothing. Merle was the only real family Daryl ever had, so he forgave him eventually for not interfering. For now though, Daryl was stuck being a servant to this cruel man. This was never his initial intention though, he hated people like Victor. He had no choice because Victor was a much stronger force than he was, but he didn't want to admit it. If he dared face the reality of his own situation it would only bring back more pain. All of the feelings he had for himself in his own wretched situation were diminishing while watching Rick get beat. It made him feel horrible that he hadn't the power to stop the hurt Rick was enduring. He felt just as useless as he did when he was a child, unable to do anything to change the situation.

Daryl instantly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Victor talking about him to Rick -who was just about knocked out by then. He decided to just listen in for now. By then, Victor had stopped hitting Rick and let the man lie there chained up and bloodied. Victor chuckled as he looked down, "Rick, I think you've had enough for now. That might make you think twice before opening your mouth again."

Rick just looked up dazed and spat more blood out towards him, mumbling something incoherent. Victor wasn't listening, " You'll be ok, don't worry. My servant will take care of you so you don't bleed to death. I need you, so we'll keep you alive," Victor motioned over towards Daryl to come over and check on him. The burly man began to walk away from Rick into the darkness again, "See ya for now, Rick," he called over his shoulder before slamming the door shut again.

Once again, all Rick heard were footsteps of someone completely different coming his way. But now his vision was blurry and couldn't see straight as the person came from the dark shadows to the light. Rick couldn't clearly make out any features on this person but knew he was close by. Then he heard the new stranger say something softly to him. The man had a slight southern accent as he spoke,"I'm Daryl … don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only here to help." Daryl's voice was the last thing Rick heard before he started to slip into unconsciousness once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the Prison the group decided to hold a meeting before it got too late in the night. Everyone had worried looks on their faces as they entered the cell block. Luckily all the children were asleep especially Carl, the last thing they all wanted was for him to be even more worried about his dad. Herschel was the last one to enter the room and then they began the meeting about Rick. It was Glenn that decided to stand up and talk first, but he did in a quiet tone.

"So What are we gonna do about finding Rick, it's not good that he hasn't come back and now it's late." He looked around at everyone then at Herschel. The older man thought for a second trying not to be too concerned then gave him an answer, "I know it's hard to just sit here and wait, but there's nothing we can do for now. It's best to wait it out, Rick is strong and will be back soon." Glenn didn't like his answer and spoke up a bit louder this time. "You can't be serious, Rick would of been back by now you know that. We need to send a search group out right away." Herschel gave him a serious look then Glenn sat himself down. He knew that look all too well. "Glenn you need to keep a level head right now, You know we can't just send a group out. Think of how risky and dangerous that would be to everyone here including the kids. Rick was right We all need to stay here and protect what we have." Glenn understood then softly spoke, "You're right Herschel I'm sorry, but what will we do in the meantime?" Herschel looked over at Glenn now concerned, "We just have to be patient and see what happens, I know Rick will be back. He would never leave his kids behind." It was hard for Glenn to be patient under these circumstances, but he accepted it. Then he said, "For now We need to have a lookout and be ready for anything."

Before Herschel could speak again a young voice interrupted the meeting. He was clearly upset about the whole thing and had been listening in the entire time. "If you guys aren't gonna do anything about my dad, I will. Let me be the first watch." Everyone was surprised to see Carl standing there and then Herschel walked over to him. Carl looked at him seriously now, and then the older man spoke to him. " Carl listen I know you wanna help find your dad, and you will be able to just not right now." Carl was very upset and gave him a mean look then said, "That's my dad and your not gonna stop me from helping." Herschel didn't want to make him any more upset "Ok tell you what if you want to help you can, You and Glenn can take the first watch tonight. But promise me you will be strong no matter what happens." Instantly his face went from upset to tough and spoke, "I promise, I have little judy to take care of and I need to be strong for her." Herschel was happy to see him this way, "Good, She needs you" Glenn and Carl both left together taking a gun each to the guard tower. The rest of them decided to turn in for the night and hoped tomorrow would be better.

Meanwhile back at Victor's basement a few hours had went by, and Rick was still unconscious. While he was, Daryl decided to clean up his face carefully. Making sure to slowly trace his face with the rag to get all the blood off. He couldn't help but notice though that Rick's face was in a lot of pain, even though he never showed it when Victor was around. Daryl could tell this man in front of him was strong, but how long will this last considering what shape he's in now. And He wondered why Rick would even go against Victor, When there was no chance of him winning by himself. Unless He was hiding something or wanting to protect someone precious to him. Just when he started to think about it, Rick began mumbling something that surprised Daryl.

Within seconds Daryl got himself so close to this man's face just to hear what he was mumbling in his sleep. "Carl..take Judith and run" Daryl knew he was having a nightmare about someone he knows and cares about. Instantly, it all made sense to him now. That's why Rick was out gathering supplies it was for whoever those people are. Daryl was feeling bad now like he was the one that caused all of this to happen, and took Rick away from the people he cares about. The people he was with must be scared and sad that he hasn't come back, he thought to himself. He knew he had to help this man get out before Victor hurt him anymore. But Daryl had to think of a plan first. Until then He would stay by his side to protect him. He quickly patched up his face with bandages gently and softly said to him, " You are gonna be alright, your tough just hang in there for your people."

After Daryl said that to Rick, A look of shock came to his face as he watched the man start to slowly wake up. A slight smile came to Daryl's face, but it quickly disappeared when he heard Victor barrage in slamming the doors against the wall. He moved quickly over to where Rick and Daryl were as if on a mission. Daryl could tell he was mad, but didn't know why. By that time Rick was fully awake because of the loud noise, but was hurting still. No one could tell though but Daryl. Victor got directly in front of Rick and close to him now, and Daryl by that time had moved off to the side so he wasn't in the way of Victor. The evil man smirked and smiled wickedly at Rick then said, "Look who's awake now and still not dead, that's good though I still need you." Instead of replying to the man in front of him, Rick was more focused on the person on the side. He knew it had to be the figure he saw before going unconscious, but wasn't sure because his eyesight was blurry. Rick took time to study his appearance carefully and thoroughly not missing anything.

The mysterious man felt Rick's stare, and returned it back not looking away. Something about this man was different to him, He couldn't think of what it was though. It made it difficult to figure out if this person has good or bad intentions. And for some reason this intrested Rick, He watched the stranger run his hand through his own greasy brown hair. It wasn't short nor was it long. He even had a little facial hair starting to grow. Then a loud noise snapped both Rick and Daryl back into reality. Victor was growing more impatient and mad now as he whistled loudly to Rick. He could tell he wasn't paying attention to him, but to Daryl. Victor smirked angrily now as he had Rick's full attention and spoke, "Now that you're focus is on me, this is your one warning. You better do what I say from now on or this could be you." Without hesitation Victor violently punched Daryl out, it made Rick cringe and get mad. He never saw it coming as he slowly hit the floor knocked out.

Then out of nowhere he started laughing evilly and said, "Don't you worry, Daryl will be fine he's had worse just like you.' Rick couldn't take much more of this guy, and now it showed on his bruised face. He made sure to look and make sure he was still breathing on the floor. Rick spoke with an angry tone now, " You could have killed me already, but you haven't there's a reason why" Victor spoke as he came close to Rick and smirked more at him, and softly said, "You're right Rick there is, and it's not just because you're my pet." Rick never took his eyes off of this man for one second and tried to rattle his chains to see if there is a weakness. He remembered that this guy knew his name but how, and quickly he spoke up, "And another thing how did you know my name, tell me now!" Victor looked at him closely as if he remembered something, it made him angrier as he spoke to him. " You've got some nerve asking me that in that tone, after all you were the one that arrested me that day Sheriff Grimes." He laughed creepily, as Rick looked shocked now.

It was difficult for Rick to remember anything or anyone from his Sheriff days. That felt so long ago to him, but now that he mentioned it this man did look familiar to him. Victor just laughed evilly and smirked as he spoke to Rick softly now, "Oh don't tell me that Sheriff Grimes, doesn't remember the infamous bandit Victor." Suddenly it all came back to Rick after he talked, and answered him, "I remember now me and my officers stopped you before you got away with hundreds of dollars, how did you manage to escape?" He just looked at Rick smirking evilly as he replied, " So much for Kings County Sheriff's, You think they could keep me in there for long?"

"Good thing this virus started that's how i made my escape, When they are scared they are all weak, but i vowed i would repay my debt to you if i ever saw you again." He clenched his fists angrily as he looked at Rick. Rick just kept his focus on this man and watched what he did keeping quiet. Then the man spoke up a bit more loudly now, as He noticed Rick being silent. "What the cat's got your tongue Rick, or are you finally getting scared of what i might do?" Rick just looked at him not letting him see any kind of weakness then spoke softly, "Never you don't scare me not then and certainly not now."

Victor couldn't help but laugh at what Rick just said and how messed up he looked. Then he smirked evilly and within seconds he was inches away from him. He spoke to Rick with an angry tone, "I'm only going to ask this once so you better give me an answer, my patience with you is running out." Victor pulled out his knife now that had been in his pocket and began to slowly move it in front of him as a tease. Rick knew he had to be careful now and on guard as the man in front of him spoke once more. "I know you haven't been alone this whole time Sheriff, there's no way you could of made it this long by yourself. So tell me where the rest of your people are?" Rick knew he had to be smart about this and protect those dear to him. Meanwhile, Daryl started to slowly wake up on the ground and got angry as he remembered what happened to him. But he made sure to stay on the ground and not get up to look like he is still unconscious, He decided to just listen in for now, but what came out from Rick's mouth surprised him.

"I have no people it's always just been me since this whole thing started" Rick looked the evil man directly in the eyes not showing any emotions. Daryl knew that had to have been a lie considering he heard him sleep talk about someone. He lifted his head a bit to look over at Rick, who was doing a great job covering something up, and quickly laid it back down when Victor began passing back and forth slowly getting angrier. "I know you're lying Rick, no one is that good not even you. But cops are good liars so I will give you that.' He abruptly stopped moving and got his knife instantly close to his face about ready to do something to him. Daryl was a bit shocked to hear that the man they have chained up is or was a Sheriff. He knew this wasn't gonna end well and was confused on what he should do. But Victor's voice made him stop thinking for a second, " Rick this is your last chance to tell me the truth, or you won't like the ending I have for you," Rick got a bit angry now as he answered Victor, "That is the truth, I'm sorry it's not to your liking Victor." He smirked a bit at Victor and He got furious and without warning punched Rick straight in the face making his wound open up again. His smirk faded as blood drops fell to the floor. When Daryl heard the punch he instantly sat up to see Rick a bloody mess again, and couldn't watch any more of this. He slowly and quietly crawled back into the shadows so Victor didn't hear or see him.

Victor finally lost it as he talked loudly at Rick, "Shut-up you maggot! No one would miss you and now it's time to do what I should have done when I captured you." Rick now tried not to feel afraid although he was sweating and panting from the hit. Victor just laughed psychotically as once more he got inches away from him this time though his knife was out. He brought the knife close to his face as he just kept laughing and got some blood from his wound on it. "That's some nice blood you got Sheriff Grimes, but i wanna see more." He smirked evilly as he slowly brought the knife down to his shirt that now had blood on it. He gradually started to use the knife to pop off the buttons down his shirt while smirking more evilly. Rick jerked as he did trying not to let him and moving the chains a lot. "You better not move now Rick or I might just accidently stab you, and I don't want that happening." Rick was helpless and couldn't do anything in this state. But something he noticed was Daryl was gone no longer laying on the ground.

The last button fell to the floor landing in Rick's blood. Victor's smirk never left his face as he now used his knife to take the man's shirt off. "You wouldn't want your shirt to get all bloody, would you?" Rick didn't reply but he did give him a mean look. The knife traced down Rick's chest not quite cutting it yet. Rick didn't believe in much but he hoped for something good to happen as he tried to escape the situation at hand. Daryl snuck back inside the room quietly now only to witness what was going on in the shadows. His anger rose and without thinking he stepped out of the shadows and loudly yelled over to Victor, "Hey you best stop What you are doing Victor!" Victor slowly turned now really pissed off that someone was disrupting him. He spoke loudly back at him, "Or what Daryl, You can't do anything to me I've proven that." Daryl clenched his fist as the evil man said that and was mad. "Or I will kill ya, just try me" Victor just laughed evilly and stepped closer to Daryl now but suddenly stopped as He pulled out a crossbow on Victor. He could tell something was different in his servant.

"You can't stop me now Daryl, I'm gonna kill our prisoner and you can witness it" Victor turned around quickly and rushed over to Rick with his knife ready to kill him and Rick got prepared for his death. All of a sudden, Victor froze in one place with his knife pointed out towards Rick, and he was confused as to why he stopped. Victor fell to the floor now slowly and it was all clear to the man now what had happened. Daryl shot Victor in the back with his crossbow, he had to do it though there was no choice. He slowly walked over to Victor now on guard just in case, When suddenly Victor grabbed his foot and mumbled something to him, "Y-You won't make it out there Dixon" Without hesitation Daryl shot an arrow at his head and said, "Your wrong" He didn't want to have to deal with him turning into a walker. Rick had a surprised look on his face as he watched it all go down and couldn't help but think he was next on this man's list.

Daryl bent over Victor's body and took something that was in his pocket. Then turned to face Rick as he slung his crossbow behind his back. Walking slowly over to him while looking at this man in front of him. Rick got the nerve to speak and said softly, "Well what's your plan, What are you gonna do to me?" Daryl got close but not too close to Rick as he continued to look at him. Then when he began to talk he had soft yet stern voice, "I ain't gonna do anything to you if that's what your worried about." Rick was relieved after the man said that. He wanted to believe this man has good got snapped out of his thoughts when Daryl bluntly said, " Why do ya keep staring at me anyway?' Rick kinda looked away a bit now but was on guard still and said, "Sorry you just kinda seem familiar to me that's why." A surprised look came to Daryl's face and Rick noticed.

That's right he passed out right after I introduced myself that's why He doesn't recognize me. Daryl just sighed as he thought about it. Then he replied, "That's cause you have met me before." Within minutes Rick remembered the man in front of him. "Oh I remember now, I guess I just passed out after you said your name." Daryl just looked at Rick and gave a nod the said, "Yeah ya did. I'm gunna let you out now." He pulled out the key he got from Victor's body, and started to unlock his hand chains first. Rick could tell this man has been through alot and that explains his stubborn and stern personality. He softly said to him, "Thank you Daryl for everything." He was kinda surprised to hear someone actually thank him for something it's never happened before. It made a slight side smirk come to his face but continued to unlock his leg chains now. Rick looked at him as he moved his hands as they felt numb. Daryl spoke again after he took off all the chains, "There you are free, try not to get locked up again. I ain't gonna be able to help next time."

Rick was able to stand up again but within seconds he fell down because his legs were also numb and he was weak from the torture. Daryl watched him fall and came over to help him quickly. Rick laughed a bit then said, "I forgot what it feels like to walk, not to mention I got hit harder than i thought." Daryl listened to him as he spoke but was helping him up as Rick was shirtless. "I guess you ain't gonna be able to walk by yourself, I'll take you where ya need to go to your group" Rick had a look of shock come to his face and he got a bit defensive now as he remembered he didn't know Daryl that well. He could tell something changed with Rick just now. Then spoke sternly again, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to them or you. Ya spoke about them in your sleep so I knew but Victor didn't" Rick was a little relieved he didn't tell Victor but still wanted to know more about this man. "I believe you Daryl, I'm glad you didn't tell him you must be a good person." Daryl helped him walk out of the basement now as he kinda looked away now at what Rick said. "I wouldn't say a good person just a human bein that's lost his way a few times." They made it out of the building and Rick understood how he felt though with what he said. He often felt that way especially now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning air felt refreshing to both Rick and Daryl it hit them ever so slightly. The wind was just starting to pick up as they emerged from the building, you could tell by the rustling of the leaves. Daryl continued to help Rick walk since there was no way of him doing it by himself. And even though He had a family to get back to, Rick's focus was elsewhere. Not on the stranger helping him but instead up at the crystal clear blue sky above them.

After all, Rick thought for sure that he wasn't gonna survive much more of that torture. He would have died before he would give any information to and safety of his people comes first always. Rick couldn't help but show a soft side smile, quickly he tried to hide it though by a small laugh. But Daryl could tell he was in pain because it showed in his face, also it was harder for him to breathe. Which meant Victor broke one of his ribs and it needs to be tended to as soon as possible. Daryl Abruptly stopped walking and broke the silence between the two of them. "Your wounds need to be treated sooner rather than later, so what ya wanna do?" Rick snapped out of his daze and turned his head towards the awkward southern man holding him up and spoke with a deep voice, " There's no way we could walk with the condition I'm in, so how far is the pharmacy from here?" He was curious just how far he ended up. Daryl thought about it for a second and then gave him an answer, " It's about hundred miles away even more on foot" A slight look of shock came to Rick's face, He was surprised just how far it was away.

The look on Rick's face changed quickly to a little more serious as he spoke up, "So what's the plan then, I don't know this area but I bet you do." Daryl gave a small nod, "Yes I do and the plan is to get ya back to your people where ya needed" Rick looked at the man now and slowly nodded back as he understood. The only thing eating at Rick was that he didn't like using someone even if he was just getting help to walk. He felt like it was a strain on Daryl even though he could tell he wasn't some paper thin doll by how his muscular arm felt. He wondered why Rick hadn't answered back but by the look on his face it solved the mystery. Daryl looked over at Rick now and sighed a bit, "Don't worry you ain't hurting me, I'm stronger than I look Sheriff" Rick was surprised to hear him say that, but that meant he could see it in his face.

Daryl brushed it off and spoke again, "Anyway we can take the truck that's parked around the corner to get ya back" As soon as he finished what he was saying he started walking carefully again but going around the corner this time. They found the old pickup truck parked there, which was a relief to both of them. But what worried them was that there were two walkers on either side of the truck just roaming. Rick knew he was useless and couldn't help Daryl right now. He could tell Daryl was completely focused on what was ahead. Without voicing a plan He quickly brought Rick over to the side and sat him down there. Rick made sure to watch and study this man to see what he does and he could tell he knew what he was doing. Daryl made no noise as he snuck up on the first walker and knifed it from behind. The second walker heard it and started lurking around the corner. By the time it had gotten around Daryl was behind the roamer and did the same without a single noise.

He swiftly put away his dagger that had just been used. Rick thought for sure he must have been a hunter before everything went south. There was no mistaking his movements and how quiet he was. Rick still thinking to himself saw Daryl walk smoothly back over to him now. He had his arm over his chest by his rib cage that were now purple because a few were broken. Daryl knew he had to do something quick or it would only get worse for the man. "I need to get ya in the truck so I can look at your wound" Rick knew he didn't have much energy left to walk but he tried to get up anyway, "Ok let me get u-up.." Before he could finish his sentence he felt himself falling and before he knew it strong arms wrapped around him quickly. Daryl made sure to carefully catch him then roughly said, " Sheriff you ought to be more careful, ya need me to walk remember" Rick got a bit embarrassed of what he said but didn't let him see that. Then abruptly said, "My name is Rick not Sheriff, but thank you."

Daryl nodded then slowly let go of Rick now and carefully walked him over to the truck. Once they were there He opened the truck door and helped him get up into the truck. He closed the door now and Rick made himself comfortable waiting for Daryl. But a part of him was still uneasy about trusting this man he just met, it couldn't be any worse than what he just went through though. After all, everyone has some sort of skeleton in their closet from the past. Daryl went to go grab a couple bags of supplies from the building then came back and loaded them into the back of the truck. He knew they would need some for the road ahead of them. Then he quickly got into the driver's seat and shut the door. The noise of the door shutting startled Rick a bit it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. Daryl turned to Rick slowly now and looked down at his bare chest at his wound. And said in a softer tone which surprised Rick, " Let me wrap up your wound" Daryl moved one of his hands over to his bare chest so he could feel how bad it really was.

The feeling of a man's hand on his chest was foreign and new to him even if it was just to feel his wound. Rick started to feel weird and didn't know why so he just looked away a bit but the man's hand was rough almost like sandpaper but softer. Daryl looked up at Rick now but only for a second to check on him and saw him looking away then he slowly removed his hand off of his wound. Rick managed to mumble something to him, "How bad is it?" Daryl was grabbing something out of one of the bags when he answered his question, "Well ya have a couple broken ribs but nothing too serious it'll heal." He took out bandages and carefully wrapped his lower body so it would heal properly. Then placed the leftovers back in the bag and grabbed something else out of the back. Rick stayed quiet and watched him as he did. "Here that way you can cover yourself up." He tossed a light blanket over to him so he didn't have to be shirtless for the rest of the trip.

"Thank you, Daryl" Was all Rick said, Then after he covered himself up Daryl put the key in the ignition and started it. Taking off fairly quickly not at all looking back and never going back.

Rick passed out in no time he knew he was safe enough to rest for a bit and all he could think of now was getting back to the prison.

Carl never slept once during the night and it showed on his face the next day. Who knew the night watch was so hard he thought. But he never gave up watching for his dad and by morning Carl got very worried. Not letting it show on his face and not wanting to leave the guard post but knew he had to at least try to get some sleep. So once Maggie showed up to relieve him, he made no fuss just climbed down the ladder and walked back to the prison.

All was calm in the Prison, not even Judith was crying but something was definitely off it's never this quiet around here. Everyone had to be worried about Rick and Carl knew it. They were all just hiding it from him so he wouldn't give up hope. Carl slammed the prison door closed behind him to create noise and walked off towards his cell block a bit mad. Being tired didn't help his mood at all. He normally checks on his baby sister but went into his cell instead and laid on his bunk. Herschel went by to check on him and maybe talk if he needed it but when he got there. He was surprised to find Carl already passed out in his bunk kinda curled up. So instead of talking to him, Herschel gently walked over to his bunk and tucked him in taking his sheriff hat off and placing it near his bed. And gently he whispered to him, "Don't worry, I know your dad will be back in no time." After finishing his sentence he left his cell block quietly so he didn't disturb Carl.

Everyone was prepared for the worst, I mean they had to be especially in times like these. They all have lost someone along the way for better or for worse. Herschel knew how Rick was and how strong he is. He wouldn't just not come back there had to be a reason why he hasn't. After all it's been a day and runs don't take long. Herschel kept hoping and believed he was still alive. Rick's the type that wouldn't leave his kids, he would do anything to protect them even die if it came to that. The older man mumbled to himself, "Rick please come back soon, safe and sound"

An hour had gone by already, and Daryl was still driving on the road slowly coming to a stop as he entered the closest town. He put the truck in park and stopped it before it ran out of gasoline. Daryl looked around while in the truck for a quick second then glanced over at Rick. Who was still sound asleep but would mumble every now and then. He didn't want to wake him when he needed his sleep plus he wouldn't be able to help anyway. So without making any noise he slipped out of the truck taking his crossbow and a knife with him. He snuck around the side of the truck to check his surroundings and to open up the gas cover. No walkers in sight so far but that could change very quickly, Daryl thought to himself. He made sure to scout out the area before he walked out further to where empty cars are. The first one he came to he made sure there was nothing dead or alive in it, but he would collect any food or water. He started to siphon the gasoline out of the car into an empty gas can as fast as he could.

Meanwhile while in the truck Rick started to sweat from the heat. Also, He was stuck in yet another nightmare that had him tossing and turning. But this time he mumbled not only about his kids but about the southern man he had just met. "Look out behind you Daryl, there's too many of them! I'm not leaving without you!" Then out of nowhere he screamed a bit and woke himself up all startled and confused. And didn't know where he was and then he remembered within seconds. He looked around though and became panicked when he didn't see Daryl driving and that they were stopped. "What happened to him and why are we stopped..did something happen" was all that kept running through his mind. Rick threw the blanket off of himself and quickly opened the door without thinking and barely managed to get out by himself. Almost forgetting about his wound which was throbbing but it didn't matter to him as he slammed the truck door behind him.

Catching himself and balancing on the truck before he fell, he slowly began to walk out in front of the truck. He tried to call his name but his voice was hoarse from sleeping so it wasn't loud enough. Frantically Rick tried looking around for Daryl but couldn't see any signs of him. Instead of waiting he let go of the truck and began trying to walk by himself fumbling in the process. But that didn't stop him from walking around looking as quiet as he could be.

"Looks like I have enough gasoline now to make it back safely" Is what Daryl said to himself quietly as he was just about finished siphoning the last of the gas. Then he thought about how Rick was holding up and how he was glad he only had to kill one roamer. "I hope he is still asleep.." Daryl was gonna say more but he heard a noise all of a sudden but didn't think much of it and finished what he was doing. Then when he closed the cap of the can he turned around slowly only to find a walker coming right for him. Instantly, he pulled out his crossbow and loaded it in seconds only to aim at the walker and shoot it straight in the head, killing it. Daryl walked over to the zombie and pulled out his arrow which was stuck. He roughly sighed and was trying to pull it out letting his guard down for just a second.

When all of a sudden a roamer snuck up on him from behind and he didn't have enough time to react. It just about got him but Daryl heard a silenced pistol shoot and within seconds the walker fell to the ground motionless dead from a shot to the head. But who Daryl thought as he quickly turned and was shocked to see the Sheriff himself. Sweating badly and barely able to stand holding the gun with two hands and then slowly putting it away. Then said loudly to him almost mumbling but with a sarcastic tone, "You ought to be more careful Daryl" He laughed a bit but it hurt him to and then he fell to his hands and knees. Daryl grabbed his stuff and then quickly ran over to where Rick collapsed at. "Very funny, What do ya think your doing out here anyway?" He looked down at Rick now, who was looking up at him then anwsered, "Well isn't it obvious, i'm saving you" Daryl brushed him off roughly, "I didn't need you to save me, I was doing alright by myself" although in his mind he was grateful Rick showed up. He didn't want to think of what could have happened if he wasn't there.

"Yeah I could see that thats why i helped out, not my best shot but it worked" He grinned as sweat dropped from his face to the ground. "Alright let's get ya back to the truck before more walkers come" As Daryl spoke he held a hand out to Rick to help him up and Rick took his hand slowly. Once he did the man lifted him up and off the ground to where he could help him walk. Then Daryl grabbed his stuff and began walking back to the truck with Rick. But he got curious along the way and asked, " Just what were you doing out here and why did i wake up to the truck stopped?" Daryl looked ahead as he anwsered, " Well Sheriff if you must know the truck was outta gasoline and I needed ta stop and look for some" That made sense to Rick but then Daryl spoke again, " What did ya miss me or somethin" He smirked a bit but got serious and Rick decided to not anwser and keep quiet. To Rick it wasn't like a miss but a worry for his safety even though he hardly knew him. He brushed it off as they kept walking and made it back to the car in one piece

Once again Daryl helped Rick back into the car gently and then shut the door quietly. After he did he walked over to the gasoline cover and opened it slowly and started filling the gas tank with the gas he collected. Rick got comfortable in the truck as he did and looked down at his wound which hurt even more now. Rick thought about what Daryl said earlier to him and wondered why he said that. He jumped a bit once he heard Daryl coming to deep in thought. But he got in and shut the door quietly and turned on the car once more. Daryl quickly turned and gave Rick a look of wondering if he was ready to go. And Rick quickly nodded to him then He took off in the direction of the Pharmacy where this all started in the first place. What will he do when they get there though.


End file.
